Gossip Girl Here
by cestlavie0919
Summary: Dan and Nate have been spotted hanging out a lot. Serena and Chuck have been missing. But with Gossip Girl on the prowl, nothing will stay secret for long... Rated M for sexual language and scenarios... and lemons. Dan/Nate. Please review!
1. Preface

_Gossip Girl here! Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite._

_Hey there Upper East Siders! The thermometer is getting a bit heated, but so is the rumor mill. A little birdie told me that a certain Lonelyboy is having a difficult time with his most recent separation from S, and has created a Broken Hearts Club of sorts with Nate. Meanwhile our favorite Basstard has spent the entire summer off the grid. But we all know that you can only hide from Gossip Girl for so long…_

Dan Humphrey woke up before the alarm. He was a little sore, but still happy to look over and see his bed partner sleeping. Looking at the clock, he saw that they needed to get up soon so he decided to wake his lover up with a gentle kiss. After all, it worked with Snow White.

Feeling Dan's kiss, Nate's eyes fluttered open. At first he was startled, but then he smiled, kissing back. "I like waking up like this," he said when the kiss broke. "I'm going to miss it."

Dan frowned. "We'd be big news on the first day back…" he said with an optimistic air.

"Dan, we talked about this… you're ready to come out as gay… I'm not. Give me a little more time," Nate leaned up and kissed Dan's lips.

Sighing, Dan gave in. "Okay… but promise me we won't stay underground for too long." Nate simply gave a gesture that could be interpreted as a head nod, but said nothing. Dan threw the covers off of him, hopping out of bed, smiling. "Why don't we go green and shower together?" he suggested with a grin.

Nate laughed, getting up, He walked around his bed and pulled a naked Dan toward his own naked body. "Now this is a good morning…" he kissed his boyfriend before accompanying him into the shower.

"You're not going to be able to walk if you keep this up," Nate joked, playfully slapping Dan's nice bubble butt.

_Gossip Girl here! The school bells are about to ring and spotted: Nate Archibald laughing it up with Lonelyboy. Does N have a new charity case? And while Queen B is busy whipping her new stock of followers into shape, I have to wonder, where is Serena? Has our native It-Girl decided to play hooky on the first day?_

"Where is Hazel?" Blair demanded. "I specifically demanded that my minions be here to begin conspiring at least thirty minutes before our first classes!"

"She's running late," Isabel said. "She had to catch a taxi. Her driver is in the hospital." Blair wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something awful, then when she saw Nate Archibald, her first love and ex boyfriend round the corner laughing with none other than Dan Humphrey, the incredibly good-hearted working class thorn in her side.

Blair descended the steps, reaching the bottom step right as they were walking by her. "Nate, tell me that Humphrey is your little pet project…" Blair glared at Dan.

Dan simply rolled his eyes, but internally, he was waiting to see what Nate would say or do in his defense. Nate was, even though it wasn't public, his boyfriend. "Blair, why do you talk to him like that? If you weren't so wrapped up in your own little world of labels and limelights, you might see that Dan is a great guy… and I'm proud to call him my friend. And we'd probably still be together."

Blair's minions were watching, as were several of the other students. "No, Archibald… we'd still be together if you hadn't slept with my best friend. Let's not forget that!" she said before storming off. She needed to find Serena. Blair didn't like it when people formed alliances with her exes.

_Spotted: A confrontation on the front steps of Constance - Queen Bee arguing her former prince about a pauper. Classes haven't even yet begun and we already have a king being put in check. Better watch out Lonelyboy… or you may just end up being the queen's unwitting pawn._


	2. Chapter 1

_Gossip Girl here! Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite._

_School is back in session and there are two people whom we can't help but notice aren't here. Have Serena and Chuck flown the coop together? Perhaps B will finally be able to enter the spot light on her own. As they say in Theatre, "The Show Must Go on!" So we'll see how B does come curtain call._

"Even when she's not here, no one can stop talking about her!" Blair seethed. Hazel and Isabel looked at her with a feigned shared distaste. The truth is, all of them wanted to be Serena Van der Woodsen, perhaps even Blair herself.

"Well, she's your best friend, didn't she tell you where she went?" Erik, Serena's younger brother asked as he walked by with Jenny, his best friend.

"No, she didn't," Blair responded shortly. "But since you're here, you can tell me."

The young Van der Woodsen sighed. He knew–or at least he thought he knew–where Serena was right now. That was to say that he knew where she told her family she went. Whether or not she was there, Erik would never really know. "I'm not supposed to say anything. And you can't intimidate me into it, either."

With that, Jenny and Erik walked away, leaving Blair to wonder how to wrest control of the social ladder in a manner that she could climb to the top. The longer Serena stayed away, Blair thought, the less people will care about her when and if she did return.

Erik and Jenny separated, as they were headed to different areas on campus and Erik went to his locker, which was right next to Nate Archibald's. Erik had always secretly pined after Nate, and who could blame him? Nate was tall, handsome, nice, and incredibly sexy. Erik also had a slight crush on Dan, who had been inseparable from Nate lately, so this made his trip to the locker all the better. As he approached, he overheard their conversation.

"Batman was useless!" Nate said. "He has no superpowers, just a bunch of money and a desire to hang out in dark caves wearing form-fitting rubber suits.

"Batman was awesome! What are you talking about?" Dan countered. "He at least took out bad guys!"

"And they always escaped!" Nate replied laughing. Erik felt conflicted. This conversation was geeky, yet sexy… but he feared for their social standing and decided to speak up after closing his locker.

"Are you two really having this conversation?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dan responded, trying to suppress the laugh he was still sharing with his boyfriend.

"Because it's nerdy. And useless… Superman was so much better!" he said, to show he wasn't trying to sound haughty.

"Good point!" Nate conceded. "Hey Erik. Where has Serena been?"

Dan felt a twinge of adrenaline when Nate asked the question. He knew that Nate had once been in love with Serena and wasn't sure his motives for asking. Erik sighed. He was tired of being asked this question. "I'm not supposed to say. But I can't help but notice that you two have gotten rather close."

"Misery loves company." It was Dan who spoke up, not wanting to force Nate to constantly come up with the excuses even though, in Dan's eyes, the need for excuses _was_ Nate's fault.

"And after the scandals we had last year, I figure it's better to stick together," Nate added as the bell rang and the three men separated to get to class on time.

During class, Nate got a text from Dan asking him to a private romantic dinner. Nate smiled as he read the text. "Ur the best bf ever!" he replied.

When class got out Nate rushed home to get ready, and Dan rushed home to get started. His father was an excellent cook and he had hoped that he inherited those skills, but just to be safe, chose spaghetti, a dish that Dan believed to be hard to get wrong. He had the place to himself tonight because his dad was out of town for two days doing something with his old band and Jenny was spending the night with Erik.

While the pasta was in the oven, Dan tore his closet apart trying to find an outfit befitting the event. He finally decided to wear something comfortable. He knew he didn't need to impress Nate, even if he always felt like he did. When Dan heard a knock at the door, he felt some butterflies in the stomach. He took one last look at the table, which he had set perfectly, with a salad waiting, along with two glasses of champagne, which he had no idea how to explain to his dad when he saw the bottle of champagne had been opened, but he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

When he opened the door, he saw Nate's smiling face. "I wasn't sure what to wear…" he said as he hugged Dan. "So I decided to dress down, I'm glad. I was thinking of wearing a tux, but I was afraid I'd be overdressed…"

Dan ushered his boyfriend in assuring him that what he chose was fine.

"So what did you have planned?" Nate asked. "Or is it a secret?"

Dan kissed Nate's cheek. "I was thinking we could share the dinner I made for us, then spend the night watching some of our favorite movies together."

"It sounds perfect!" Nate replied as he surveyed the spread of food. Dan checked the spaghetti. The two ate together, talking and laughing, and even playing footsie beneath the table. When they were done, they washed the dishes together then Nate laid down on the couch, Dan in his arms, as they watched _The Sound of Music_, one of Nate's favorite movies. It eventually devolved into kissing, then making out, then clothes were coming off.

Nate entered Dan after considerable foreplay and Dan was succumbing to the ecstasy that only his lover could make him feel. Right when Nate was screaming "I'm gonna cum!" the door opened and a deep even tempered male voice was heard. "Nate? Wait a second… is that… Humphrey?"

_Chuck Bass is finally on our radar, but I think we all need to retune our gaydar. It looks like C just discovered something that none of us could have guessed. It turns out that Dan Humphrey is more adept at taking what Life dishes out than we could have guessed. But I'm going to require pics for this one before I believe it. I'll keep you tuned in, but for now, that's all I've got. You know you love me, XOXO – Gossip Girl._


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry it took so long! Studying for finals had to take priority over the juicy images that came to my head, but now that's all done with, I get to write them down and share them with you! As always, please send me reviews and feedback!

_Gossip Girl here! Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite._

_When the Europeans wanted to guard something, they built castles with fortified walls. In Brooklyn, they haven't quite mastered the fine art of concealment. Forgetting to lock the door is not the best way to ensure your secret stays safe. Especially when it's so juicy._

"Chuck!" both Nate and Dan asked in shocked disbelief.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dan asked. He couldn't think of any reasons Chuck Bass would come all the way to Brooklyn, let alone his apartment.

"I was looking for my friend Nathaniel. When he wasn't at home, it took a quick Gossip Girl search to see that you two had been hanging out, so I thought I'd come here to find you. I leave town for a few months and you sink to this low? Tsk, tsk, tsk Nathaniel… if you needed a hole to fuck, you could have just asked. My black book contains options for… _all_ tastes," Chuck said. His flat, even voice carried a tone that simply unnerved Dan, but Nate was paralyzed. He hadn't even withdrawn from Dan and was unable to bask in the afterglow of the load he'd just shot into his boyfriend.

"Chuck, you can't tell anyone!" Nate said, finally climbing off Dan.

Chuck looked between the two men and a mischievous smile parted his lips. "A secret like this is such a…" he paused as he searched for the word he wanted to use "Such an onerous one to keep. It'd be a lot easier if I could get out some of my tensions."

Dan's heart sunk. Chuck was using blackmail. Big surprise. "Name your price." He winced as he asked, not entirely sure he wanted the answer.

"My price is simple. I get Archibald's ass. I'm assuming it's still virgin?" Nate didn't answer, but the mortified look on his face told Chuck that he'd be popping a cherry. Chuck smiled and looked back to Dan. "And you, Humphrey, will be sucking me off and taking a load in the ass every day until I get tired of you."

For Dan, this price was almost too much. He had been looking forward to sharing the experience of Nate's first time being penetrated, but he was willing to part with this. However, the thought of sucking, then letting Chuck Bass fuck him every day was so cruel and unusual that Dan was sure it violated the Geneva Convention.

Chuck stepped further into the apartment and shut the door behind him, locking it. He began to take off his clothes as he licked his lips in Nate's direction. "Humphrey, why don't you suck me off and get me nice and ready for your boyfriend."

Chuck had removed everything but his designer underwear. He snapped his finger and pointed to his growing bulge. In comparison to the young men at his service, Chuck's body was nothing to write home about. However, when Dan removed the young mogul's underwear, he realized why Chuck had the throngs of people ready and willing to pleasure him. His cock was gifted by the gods. It was, for one, huge. At 11 inches, it completely dwarfed Dan and Nate's respectable 6.5 and 7 inch penises. Dan hated himself for admiring the beautiful tube of meat he was about to swallow down.

Chuck smiled as Dan opened his lips and began to pleasure the giant schlong with expert technique. Though Chuck wouldn't admit it, Humphrey was giving him the best blowjob he'd ever received. He clutched Dan's curly hair and forced his head further down until he could feel Dan's stubble on his balls. When Dan was able to take it with minimal gagging or protest, it elicited a chuckle from the Basshole. "Humphrey, you slut…"

He pulled Dan off of his cock and approached Nate. He moved Nate's body so that he was on all fours, his ass ready for Chuck to take it. He added some lube to his cock and Nate's virgin hole, but did not use a finger to help prepare Nate. He wanted to be the very first thing to invade Nate's body. "Take a deep breath and push…" That was the only advice Chuck gave before he pressed his large mushroom head to the tight ring and began to push forward. Nate sharply inhaled, the pressure, and then pain became unbearable as it broke through the sphincter, though Chuck had to control himself to keep from shoving himself in balls-deep. The tight, moist, warm feel of Nate's hole gripping Chuck's cock like a vice was enough to make him want to cum right then.

"Chuck… please… this really hurts!" Nate pleaded, his voice strained with the effort to not scream.

"Just calm down. Once I'm all the way in, you'll start to adjust and it'll be fine," he said, dismissing the request.

Dan sat watching feeling incredibly guilty. He had never been more turned on than he was watching Chuck's glorious manhood destroy his boyfriend's anal virginity. Wanting in on at least some of the action, Dan positioned himself so that he could plant his face between Chuck's ass cheeks and began flitting his tongue around Chuck's hole, savoring his musky taste. Nate began to release moans of pleasure as Chuck's speed began to pick up. The combination of sensations was just too much for Chuck to deal with at once and with a last powerful thrust and a loud cry of ecstasy, he pumped a large load of jizz into his friend. "Archibald, your ass is mine. No one else is allowed to fuck it."

Dan knew that was an order intended for his ears. He sighed, hungrily licking his lips as he watched Chuck pull out, leaving his boyfriend's hole gaping. "Humphrey, clean me up," Bass ordered as he relaxed on the couch, acting as though he hadn't just fucked Nate Archibald senseless. Dan hungrily slurped the dick, cleaning it and getting a few last remnants of cum. He tasted different from Nate, but it was still pleasant. "You know, Archibald," Chuck said, his hands pushing Dan further onto his steadily softening cock, "The last time I fucked something that tight, I thought the cops were going to be called. Who knew Eric van der Woodsen was such a screamer."

Dan almost choked, but it had nothing to do with the dick lodged in his throat. Eric had let Chuck fuck him? Dan had taken Eric to be someone who had standards.

Nate was just as taken aback by this. "You've fucked Serena's little brother?"

Chuck smiled. "Carter Baizen and I double teamed him every night for a week straight. He couldn't walk after."

This just confused Nate more. "You've had sex with Carter?"

Chuck laughed again. "After he tried extorting that money from you, I decided to make him pay."

Dan didn't know what that meant, but Chuck's dick was now thoroughly clean. He let it fall limply form his mouth and scooted back. Chuck began putting his clothes back on. "Well, gentlemen, it has been a… pleasure… hanging out with you, but I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow, Humphrey."

He flashed a knowing grin and left the apartment, leaving the two lovers to ponder what the hell just happened. Dan tried to wrap his arms around Nate, but his attempt was rebuffed. "Nate, I'm sorry about what happened. I'll service Chuck and make sure our secret is kept."

"And what?" Nate asked. "More sneaking around? Lying? I don't know about you, but I don't want a relationship like that."

"Then we'll tell people, we'll take the power from Chuck!" Dan said, excited that he wouldn't become Chuck's personal fuck toy after all.

"No!" Nate snapped, standing up and gathering his clothes. "Don't you get it? We're over." He began pulling on his clothes.

"Nate," Dan pleaded, "Please don't do this… I don't want to lose you. I… I love you." Tears threatened to stream down his cheeks.

Seeing Dan about to cry was crushing Nate. He swallowed hard before saying, "I love you too, Dan. That's why I have to let us go. I'm not ready to come out and I can't put you through this. Goodbye."

Dan stood there naked and sobbing for several long minutes before collecting his clothes and collapsing into his bed. He had almost cried himself to sleep when he heard his cell phone buzz.

_They say that if you love something, you let it go. But does that apply to your dignity? I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen a picture. I'm not quite sure what to think about it, though, so I'm turning to you. It appears that Lonelyboy wasn't so lonely tonight. You know you love me, XOXO – Gossip Girl._


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: I've realized that I forgot to put the obvious – I don't own Gossip Girl or its characters. That, however, doesn't stop me from imagining these awesome scenarios. And now, we get back to our feature presentation.

_Gossip Girl here! Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite._

_St. Jude was the patron saint of lost causes. That only seems fitting for Lonelyboy. We all knew his rise to fame could only be followed by a truly spectacular fall from grace, but I doubt any of us could have expected this. Look out, S, it looks like someone's going after your title as Manhattan's fastest speeding trainwreck._

The halls of St. Jude's School for Boys had never been the most welcoming for Dan Humphrey. He was widely known as the poor kid who didn't fit in. He was one of the only students who didn't have a trust fund, or whose family name didn't practically ensure him a spot in an Ivy League school. And now that Gossip Girl had leaked a photo of him giving Chuck Bass a blowjob, it was as if St. Jude's had descended to one of the lowest circles of hell.

"Expert technique, Humphrey! Think you can teach my girlfriend a few of those tricks?" one student shouted from across the way as Dan placed the books from his last class in the locker, searching through the meticulously organized folders for the assignments due for the next class. He thought the constant taunts would eventually die down, but he was wrong. They only seemed to get worse, and on top of it all, Nate was avoiding him entirely. He felt an ache in his chest as he thought of Nate. He closed his locker and headed to Literature, his favorite class.

Unfortunately, they were studying romantic tragedies. Though deep down, he knew it couldn't possibly be, he felt as though each line was written about him. When class let out, he got his daily text from Chuck, telling him when and where to meet. Since the details about what exactly this service he was providing Chuck covered were sketchy, he kept his end of the bargain to protect Nate. Chuck wanted him to meet in his suite at the Palace at 5:00. He decided to kill some time at St. Jude's, reading ahead for class on the front steps.

"Hey Dan," Eric van der Woodsen's normally bright and cheerful voice was muddled down somehow.

"Hi, Eric. What's up?" Dan asked, not looking up from his book.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up since Gossip Girl blasted that photo of you," Eric said honestly, sitting down beside his sister's former boyfriend.

Dan sighed, not knowing how to respond. He looked up at Eric, tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't even know how to begin. I didn't know the picture had been taken… I was only doing it to keep this from getting out."

Eric put his hand on Dan's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the obviously heartbroken man. "You're going to figure something out, Dan. You always do."

Dan smiled. "Thank you, Eric," he looked at his watch and the smile faded. "I need to head out, though. I have to meet with someone."

Eric sighed, "If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Dan gave Eric a hug of gratitude. "That really means a lot to me." Both men smiled before Dan descended the steps en route to the Palace.

_Spotted: Looks like Lonelyboy doesn't stay lonely for long. Rumor has it he was seen getting a little friendly with Little E. Watch out, E, your family has never been lucky in love when it comes to the Humphreys._

Chuck Bass sat reclined in his bed, his fingers interlaced in Dan's hair, pushing him further onto his dick. "Come on, Humphrey, you were so gung-ho that night with Nate, and now I'm starting to think you've lost interest in me." He didn't release Dan's head, so he wasn't able to respond, but Chuck soon grew bored and wanted something else. "Okay, turn around." Dan followed the order while Chuck lubed himself up, then forced himself into the boy from Brooklyn.

"You couldn't stand to see him happy, could you?" Dan said, managing to speak through the pain Chuck was causing him.

"What do you mean, Humphrey?" Chuck asked, not pausing or slowing down.

"You hated the fact that he was happy with me, so you had to ruin it. You wanted him for yourself, that's why you made it so you were the first one to fuck him. You wanted him to have that bond with you," Dan said matter-of-factly. Chuck was caught off guard enough that he stopped thrusting.

"You think you have it figured out, don't you, Humphrey?" He withdrew, flipped Dan over and re-entered him, wanting to ensure that he saw the look on Dan's face. "Let's get this straight. You were a fling for him, when he was down and out. You were a hole for his cock, much like you are for me right now. Any feelings he claimed to have for you were only to lead you on and keep you available to him. Now that I'm back, I can be there to help him heal. He's been my best friend for as long as you've been poor." He thrust with particular vengeance as he said that. "So now, you'll recognize that you're not good for him. His future is with someone more like him."

Dan had to fight back tears from the physical pain of what Chuck was doing, but it didn't stop him from saying, "How is he like you? He's a decent, loving, intelligent and thoughtful human being."

"Get the fuck out, Humphrey," Chuck ordered, pulling out. Dan didn't need to be asked twice. He grabbed his clothes and began pulling them on.

Dan couldn't stop himself from saying. "If you really care about him, Chuck, I can back off and let you pursue him, but if you're doing this to hurt him or to hurt me, then you need to stop because in the end, you're the only one who will suffer. It's not a threat, it's a fact. He will find out and you will lose his trust. Just think about it, Chuck." With that, Dan left Chuck's bedroom and went to wait for the elevator.

Right as the bell dinged, he heard Chuck. Dan noticed he lacked his usual smug smile, and there was something honest about his face. "Humphrey, you're right. Go talk to him. I'll tell him you're coming."

Dan smiled weakly. "Thank you Chuck. And just so you know, I'm sure Nate won't be opposed to you joining us every once in a while."

Chuck smiled and stroked his exposed cock a couple of times. "Can't get enough of it, can you, Humphrey?"

"I'm just surprised that Chuck Bass can do something good. If you were this thoughtful all the time, maybe you and I could have been an item," Dan said, only mostly joking.

"Don't push it, Humphrey. Go get your man."

Nate texted Dan, asking that they meet in Central Park. Dan headed in that direction. Chuck worked quickly.

As Dan rounded a corner in the park, he saw Nate sitting on a bench watching Conservatory Pond. "You wanted to talk?" Dan said.

Nate startled a bit and stood up. He looked as though he'd been crying. "I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry I reacted that way, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when everyone was treating you like crap. I love you and I don't want to lose you… and if that means coming out of the closet, then I'll do it." With that, Nate pulled Dan in close, wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and kissed him with all the love and tenderness he was capable of. Dan kissed back. When the kiss finally broke, Nate said, "So we need to leave… I have dinner reservations for us. My way of apologizing for being a dick."

Dan smiled and kissed Nate again. "You being here is just the apology I need. I love you, Nate."

_New York is often seen as the city where fairy tales come true. I guess we're right and St. Jude _does_ listen to prayers because the Upper East Side's pauper has finally snagged his prince. But if there's anything we can learn from fairy tales it's that you should never stay out past midnight, and that the evil queen often likes to disguise herself as a friend. I hope Lonelyboy's fairy godmother has been working out. I get the feeling that she's going to need it. You know you love me, XOXO – Gossip Girl._


End file.
